


Mother

by birdsareblooming



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256073) by [birdsareblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming). 



“Aaaaaand I win again!~” 

“Aw no fair!!” Asriel threw down the cards onto the bed, crossing his arms. 

“And why is it not fair?” 

“Because!!” Asriel waved his arms, looking around for a reason, “Because!! You’re so smart!” 

“Oh stop that,” Chara jokingly pushed Asriel, who swayed back and caught himself. “You’re super intelligent.” 

“I didn’t even know what intelligent meant until you told me!”

“Naivety and willful stupidity are different.” 

“...huh?” 

Chara chuckled, and gathered the cards into a pile. “If anything, you are much better at shuffling.”

“Do you want me to try to teach you again?” Asriel grabbed the cards, holding the sides with his thumbs.

“It would be pointless, I lack the talent.” 

Asriel snorted, easily shuffling the cards in a mesmerizing rhythm. “You may talk like a literature major, but maybe you’re not that smart.” Asriel grinned.

Chara raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Asriel quickly dealt the decks for each person. “If you were really smart you’d let me win!” Asriel pointed at Chara’s nose, grazing the tip with his small claw.

Chara laughed. “And why would I do that?” 

“Because I could totally beat you at these next few rounds, and if you let me win your pain and torment would have lasted shorter!” Asriel looked at his cards, grinning. Chara did the same, organizing them. 

“You could.. but what says you will?”

“Well, because this whole time I wasn’t using my FULL POWER!”

Chara laughed. “Oh no! Oh great Asriel have mercy!”

“NEVAH!!” 

Asriel sprung on to Chara, tackling them, sending cards flying everywhere. They both fell onto the floor, Chara evading Asriel’s attacks as they tried to escape. 

“Children?” 

They both froze, turning around to see Toriel in the doorway, looking worried. They both scrambled up, standing next to one another. 

“Hi Mom!”

“Hello Mom!”

Toriel looked down at them worryingly. “Were you two fighting.”

“No-”

“Only for play!” Asriel said. “I wasn’t serious or anything.”

“Good. Because If you were I would destroy you on the battlefield.” 

“Not true!” Asriel shoved his shoulder into Chara’s side, and they giggled. 

“I’m only joking, besides after seeing you many victims...” Chara pointed to the cards that had fluttered down all over the room. “I was scared away.” 

“Aw dang it…” Asriel sighed. “And I had a spade king.” 

“Pfft. Wow that’s sad.” 

“Why? Do you personally not like the card?” 

“No. I just had two aces. I do not have a personal grudge against everything.” 

“Well I hope you two clean up after yourselves.” Toriel said, smiling. “Make sure to take care of this after dinner, it’s ready a-” Before she could finish the two children sprinted out the door, leaving a trail of dust behind them. 

As they skidded past her, Toriel grabbed Chara by the end of the sweater, watching as Asriel skidded into the kitchen.

Chara turned to the Queen as Toriel let go of their sweater. 

“What is it?” Chara fiddled with the bottom of their shirt. “Am I in trouble for something?”

“No! No of course not.” Toriel clasped her hands together. “It’s just that… well that was the first time you had ever called me ‘mom’, Usually you just refer to me as ‘Toriel’.”

Chara gazed up at her with big eyes. “Well...You are my mom, are you not?”

“Yes…” Toriel smiled at her child. “Yes I suppose I am!” 

“Alright then… if that’s all…” Chara backed away, than ran after Asriel, helping him carry the food out from the kitchen. 

“It seems Chara has adopted me.” Toriel said as Asgore approached her. He laughed a deep hearty laugh. 

“They seem very fond of you.”

“And fond of my pot roast.” 

“At least they’re not stealing and hiding it anymore.” 

“It wasn’t stealing if I made it for them.” 

“Yes but remember that terrible smell-”

“Oh angel please don’t remind me.” 

Asriel and Chara carried in the plates and food, setting the table while laughing and joking with one another. It was only when Chara threw a fork at Asriel did Toriel have to intervene, placing the two children into their chairs in a flood of giggling.

Asriel was already fast asleep when Toriel finished tucking him in. She smiled as he snored. 

Toriel turned around, to see Chara sitting up in bed. 

“Is everything alright my child?” Toriel walked over to them, petting Chara on the head. 

Chara turned away, their hair falling over their face. 

“Do you not want me to call you ‘mom’?”

Toriel widened her eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed next to Chara, putting her arm around them. 

“I want you to call me whatever you feel the most comfortable with.” Chara put their weight against Toriel. “I do not want you to feel pressured.”

“What do you want me to call you?” Chara horsley whispered.

“If it would make you happy to call me ‘mother’, than you may call me whatever you like.”

Chara made a strange and meaningless noise, and fell backwards, laying their head on the pillow. Toriel smilied, tucking them into the warm sheets. 

She slowly left the bed, flicking off the lights and readying to close the door. 

“Goodnight my children.”

“Goodnight...mom.”


End file.
